This invention relates generally to product packages that include integrated dispensing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a hanging product package that contains a fluid media therein and includes a metering dispensing device that can controllably dispense the fluid media from the product package containing the fluid media.
Various types of fluid material and media are employed for different purposes throughout commerce and industry. For example, there are various products in the areas of personal care, home care, air care, transportation care and food industries that require a fluid material to be dispensed in some manner from a source of such material. Further, when this material is sold in commerce, it must be contained and stored in some type of container while awaiting use. Ultimately, when that product is used, it must be dispensed from its storage container to the desired location for use.
In the prior art, there are many different types of dispensers that are employed for the delivery of a stored fluid material to their desired location for use. For example, a storage container having a flexible body with a nozzle tip extending therefrom is commonly provided for such a purpose. An example of such use can be seen in the context of a ketchup dispenser, where a user squeezes the container body to urge the fluid material (ketchup) out from container body and through the nozzle tip to accurately deposit the fluid material at the desired location. In such an application, the amount of fluid that is ultimately delivered is determined by the how much the user actually squeezes the container body. While this method has provided marginally acceptable results, this method also typically yields an erratic fluid volume since more or less fluid material may be delivered on each successive squeeze of the container body. Also, the container must be held upright to avoid leakage because no valves are employed in the fluid nozzle tip.
In another example of a prior art dispensing device, a flexible container is provided that holds a volume of fluid material to be delivered. In an attempt to overcome the leakage issue noted above, a single one-way check valve is provided at the exit port of the flexible container. When the flexible body is squeezed, the material is urged out under pressure through the valve. The difficulty here is that the valve over time becomes partially clogged thereby requiring that the user apply additional pressure to cause the valve to open. As a result, once the valve opens, the additional pressure causes more fluid material to be deposited than the user typically would have desired.
In addition to the above noted need for simply dispensing a volume of fluid material, there is also a desire for the ability to hang the fluid dispenser in a convenient location so that it can be easily accessible at all times. Further, since the device is hanging, the fluid all travels to the dispenser end of the reservoir so that it is in a position that makes the dispenser always ready for use. None of the prior art dispensers provide a packaging structure that can be hung for convenient use while also including a metered dispensing system.
Therefore, there is a need for a fluid dispenser that is easy to operate. There is a further need for a fluid dispenser that is capable of delivering a metered dose of fluid with each dispensing operation in order to produce predictable flow and a better application of the fluid material. There is also a need for such a dispenser that can operate independent of gravity wherein the dispenser can be hung from a supporting structure thereby making its use convenient and easy. Many of these needs are met by commonly owned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/074,817, filed on Mar. 8, 2005 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/951,351, filed on Dec. 6, 2007, which are incorporated herein by reference. This application sets forth a hanging device for dispensing liquids in a metered fashion wherein the device is attractive thereby allowing it to remain hanging at all times from, a hook for example.